ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pure Chaos
Story Knuckles opens his eyes, and he sees what looks like Angel Island, except it isn’t an island. There is an alter, with the Master Emerald inside it, and 7 pillars going around it. The alter and the surrounding area was on fire. Knuckles: What the? Where am I? I was just on Eggman’s ship, and now it’s Angel Island? (Knuckles then spots a girl lying down on the ground. She was the same species as Knuckles, except her fur is a peach color, and she is dressed in an ancient tribal outfit.) A Drilchidna?! Impossible! I’m the only one left! (Knuckles runs over to her.) Hey, are you alright? Drilchidna Girl: (In a panic) My father, he came and attacked the younglings! It went on a rampage and absorbed their power! Knuckles: Younglings? It? Their power? What are you talking about? (Then, a roar is heard in the distance, and the Drilchidna girl tries to get up. She winces in pain, as she falls back down.) Hey, take it easy. You’re injured! Drilchidna Girl: I have to stop it! (She gets up, and runs towards the alter.) Knuckles! Wait! (Then, a bright light envelops the area, and the scene disappears.) End Scene John and Sonic make it to the round, transparent raised platform. There, they see Big wrestling with Chaos, lifting it into the air and slamming it down. Chaos keeps its form, and it swings its tail at Big. Big is hit, and Big grabs on, being thrown around like a rag doll. Big lets go, and he belly flops on the ground, bouncing back up with no physical harm. John: Is that the water creature? Sonic: Yeah, Chaos. Eggman: Muhahaha! Welcome! And now, you will die by Chaos’ hands. It is powered by six Chaos Emeralds, and is invincible! I even found his missing tail, giving him even more destructive power. Big: Give back Froggy! John: Where’s Froggy? (Big points at Chaos, and John sees Froggy flying around inside him.) Oh, man. Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll get Froggy out of there. Big: You will? Oh, thank you! John: Sure thing. (Activates Omnitrix) Alright, give me a form to save Froggy. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and turns into NiGHTS' form. His eyes are green, and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Royal NiGHTS: I didn’t know I had this guy in here. As long as I have to think of a name, how about, Royal NiGHTS! Eggman: Impossible! I locked the Omnitrix! Royal NiGHTS: With your experimental Omnitrix pieces which retain DNA. It works attached to my Omnitrix. Eggman: No matter. Chaos, destroy them and take their Chaos Emerald! Sonic dashes forward, curling up into a ball and ramming into Chaos. However, he simply bounces off Chaos as if it was jelly. Chaos opens its mouth, releasing a powerful stream of water from its mouth, hitting Sonic and sending him flying back. Sonic: Ugh! I hate water! John! Any time now! Royal NiGHTS: I’m trying to. I’m not sure how to use his power! (Royal NiGHTS clutches his fists, focusing his attention. A light magenta dream barrier comes out of his body, extending to a few feet around him.) There’s something. (Chaos swings its tail at Royal NiGHTS, its scythe tip coming at him.) Whoa! (Royal NiGHTS raises his arms as if to block a punch, when a shield materializes in front of him, blocking the attack.) Nice! Sonic runs around Chaos, creating a vortex around him. Chaos then forms into a giant candle looking thing, firing water blasts from all over its body. Sonic is hit, and is knocked back. He lands next to Royal NiGHTS. Sonic: Can’t you do something? I can’t do anything against it now. Royal NiGHTS: I’m working on it. I’ve almost got it! Royal NiGHTS focuses, and the dream barrier expands over the whole platform. Chaos roars, walking towards them. Royal NiGHTS raises his arm, which fires a freeze ray at Chaos. It envelops it and it is frozen completely. Sonic then dashes forward, curling up and Royal NiGHTS swings his arm, hitting Sonic with a gust of wind that greatly increases his speed. He tears through Chaos, shattering it and scattering the shards. Eggman: No! I can’t believe this! My plan, ruined! My ship, destroyed! This isn’t over yet! (Eggman flies off the ship, and Sonic runs after him.) Sonic: You can’t get away! (Sonic runs and jumps off the side after Eggman, missing the side of the Carrier, and is falling. Royal NiGHTS looks over the side, shaking his head.) Royal NiGHTS: Wow. I thought I was reckless. He can’t even fly. (Royal NiGHTS jumps off the Carrier, the dream barrier following him, and him in the center of it. He dives down, and stops himself when Sonic was inside the barrier.) Sonic! Think that you can fly! Sonic: What?! Royal NiGHTS: This creates access to dreams! If you think it, it will happen! So fly! (Sonic closes his eyes, and he then slows down. He opens his eyes, and he and Royal NiGHTS fly upward.) Sonic: Wow! This is incredible! Royal NiGHTS: This guy is awesome! Now, let’s head to the ground! Who knows when this watch will time out! (The two start flying towards the ground.) End Scene Knuckles opens his eyes, and he is now on the bridge of the Egg Carrier. Knuckles: Huh? What just happened? (He then sees a large magenta orb appear near the bow of the Carrier.) That can’t be good. Knuckles runs up the deck, and arrives at the round, transparent raised platform. He sees Eggman fly off the side, Sonic jump off, and Royal NiGHTS jumping after him. Knuckles: That Sonic. With that John guy with him, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He did say he could turn into us, so he can fly. (Knuckles starts to walk away, when he hears a splash. He had stepped in a puddle, which moves out from under his foot. He looks around, seeing water gathering at the center of the platform, reforming back into Chaos.) You! The creature that destroyed the Master Emerald! I’ll get you for what you did this time! Knuckles charges Chaos, and punches at it. However, his fist bounces off Chaos’ body. Chaos strikes Knuckles with its tail, knocking him away. Knuckles recovers, and Chaos releases a stream of water from its mouth. Knuckles jumps and glides to dodge, flying at Chaos. Chaos swings its tail, striking Knuckles and knocking him down. Chaos then sucks in air, dragging in Knuckles. Knuckles sticks his spikes into the ground, trying not to get sucked in. Knuckles then realizes something, and lets go, turning to face Chaos. He then starts spinning like a drill, and enters Chaos’ body, drilling through and hitting Chaos in the brain. Chaos roars in pain, as it explodes, his body scattered everywhere, dropping Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles: Ugh. That was gross. (He then hears an explosion, and the Carrier starts to rapidly descend, going nose first.) Time to go! Knuckles grabs the Chaos Emeralds, and jumps off the Carrier, gliding away. He turns to see the Carrier go down, then hears someone yelling. Knuckles sees Big screaming as he’s flying the Tornado. Big: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (The Tornado then starts to take a nose dive.) Knuckles: What the? A cat? Oh well. (Knuckles continues to glide on.) End Scene Royal NiGHTS and Sonic land in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, close to the ancient temple. Royal NiGHTS reverts. John: Whew! We landed just in time! That guy is pretty unique. (Looks around) Darn it! We lost Eggman! Sonic: Relax. We’ll find him. (Then, a ball of light flies by their head.) Huh? What is that? (The light flies towards the ruins, and John and Sonic follow it. The light then goes into a snake head, which then opens, creating an entrance into the ruins.) John: It's trying to tell us something. Let's follow it. Sonic: Are you sure? It's an orb of light. John: Trust me. I've seen a lot of weird things. Following an orb of light into ancient ruins doesn't even hit the scale for weird. (Sonic nods, and the two run into the ruins.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Knuckles *Big *Froggy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Chaos Aliens *Royal NiGHTS (first appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Knuckles' species is called Drilchidna. *It's revealed that the Omnitrix scanned NiGHTS in the first episode of the season. *The Egg Carrier falls out of the sky, destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc